The Lung Cancer Stem Cell Core (LCSCC) will process human and murine lung cancer specimens to isolate lung cancer stem cells by fluorescence-activated cell sorting (FACS) analysis using specific antibodies and SP fractionation. The Core will use isolated lung cancer stem cells for tumorigenicity studies in vivo, testing novel therapies, and development of specific combination therapies that sensitize lung cancer stem cells to conventional forms of chemotherapy and radiation. The LCSCC will oversee the appropriate IRB assurances for these studies. This will be done in close coordination with, and adherence to, CCR and NCIs best practices for biospecimen research. The Core will characterize lung cancer stem cells by flow cytometry, asymmetric division, and provide lung cancer stem cells, DNA, and RNA to investigators for further studies.